


The Eyes of the Beholder

by Waterfall



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Eyes of the Beholder  
>  **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
>  **Characters:** Rose and Asher  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** Because Asher needs all the loving he can get… :~)  
>  I hope that this drabble makes some sense even if you're only acquainted with one of the fandoms… please tell me if it doesn't!

"Look," she told him reasonably. "I've been to hundreds of different worlds, and seen hundreds of different species. Befriended blue-skinned girls and Raxacoricofallapatorian teenagers, intelligent mud-people and aliens who looked like angels. I've seen really disgusting things, and beautiful ones too… what makes you think a bit of scarring would scare me away?"

He didn't move as she came closer, only his eyes betraying the turmoil he felt as she threaded her fingers into his hair and moved it away from his face.  
"Besides," she continued as she gently pulled his head down towards her own, "I think you're beautiful."


End file.
